The Wandering Musician
by Usagi Lemons
Summary: Daisy is special. She has a way with noise, both externally and internally. However, she has no home, she's simply a wanderer, and an orphan that no on wanted. With rumors going around of an indescribable power, no one has ever seen before from a lonely wandering musician, you bet the Akatsuki's are interested, as well as a certain snake. But, who is Daisy?
1. The Clicking of Bells

**Hi, for those of you who know me, I'm sorry for you to have caught me starting a new story when I haven't finished most if not all of my other stories. You have every right to attack me, I'd want to attack me too.**

 **BUT!**

 **BUTTOCKS!**

 **I got this idea on a new story and, I just had to start it. So, maybe through this I'll be inspired to continue my previous stories.**

 **-bows- Please forgive me, and share your opinion on this new story with me once you finish reading.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S: I don't anything within the Naruto Manga or Anime.**

The bells on her coned hat chimed with every step she took into the small village tucked quietly on the east coast of the fire land. Her head was tilted downward, hiding half of her face with the hat. Ever so often the wind would blow her long raven black hair around along with the skirt of her short black dress, and long cloak . An instrument was strapped on her back, an erhu. A famous, Chinese instrument able to play a long range of sounds. It was another glorious day. The smell of food floated by her nose, the sound of people, and steps rushed by her sides, the sound of whispers and laughs chirped in her ears, the feel of the sun tingled her exposed arms with warmed. She took a deep breath in, taking it all in. Indeed it was a glorious day for music. She parked herself not far from an allay way next to a small wooden dango shop, that had a bench outside. She sat and pulled out her erhu, placed the bow upon the strings, closed her eyes, and began. The beautiful piece fitted the day, the scene, the place, it was gentle, and warm, with a little skip of happiness. People gathered, though few, to compliment the music, some kids were in awe and pointed, some threw money as they walked by. Her eyes remained closed, her body danced with the music, feeling it with every fibre of her body.

A noise in the distance however disturbed her music. It was a small cry, a whimper, a plea, upon a scared female voice. Followed by a deeper, angry male voice. The music stopped, and her eyes opened seeking the noise, only to see a worried group crowded around the alley entrance by her. The girl in black managed to pass threw them only to see a man forcing himself on a girl. She looked around, all these people, all of these villagers could easily outnumber him, even if he was strong. The headband of the leaf village was clear proof of who he was. Clenching her jaw after hearing another plea, another cry for help that was unanswered, she brought her erhu out once again and played, a low, slow start to a piece that began to grow and grow, louder, and stronger, and faster and once it was the loudest, she stopped and put it away on her back. But the music didn't stop. It played all around, whispers began, as the girl in black approached the man who was about to tear the pleadings girl's pants off.

"Whaddya want!? Can't you see I'm busy?! HUH?" The girl's didn't look up at him, simply stood in front. "What, are ya scared?! Huh?! I'm a ninja, see this?" He gestured to his headband on his forehead. "Can someone shut the music off!?" He yelled to the crowd, only to notice no one was playing an instrument, and he wasn't sure from what direction it was coming from, it was everywhere. "What the fuck..."

Her hand rose, over her head curved, one leg in front of the other, as if in a stance of a dance. And right when the music got loud and harsh, she moved in sync with the music, she charged. She was fast, as fast as the music, striking his nose and chest, throwing kicks and punches, going behind him and kneeing him. Her feet moving gracefully and so smoothly. The ninja, fell to the floor face first, unprepared for the attack. The music ended right as he met the floor, knocked out. The poor quivering girl, cried, and reached over to the musician, clenching on her cloak, and sobbed. The girl in black lifted her bridal, and moved towards the crowd that made way for her, whispering about what had happened. She paused before she left the crowd completely.

"How could you simply watch." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. After that she asked around for where she could find the infirmary, and placed the girl on one of the beds there. Right when she was about to leave, the girl, not far from her own age, reached out for her cloak. The girl in black didn't turn, and stood, and waited.

"I...Thank you...may I know your name?"Despite the tears, and the cries, and the struggled strained voice, the assaulted girl, needed to know. Turning her head,, the girl in black stared, her face emotionless, but somehow sad. The girl who clenched on her cloak stared. Stared at her pale skin underneath the hat, her dark black bangs messily hung around her eyes and forehead, with big piercing lavender colored eyes shaded behind long curled dark lashes, a small bub nose, and rosy cheeks, and rosier small lips. Her features were elegant, and fragile, that she was afraid that if she smiled, she'd break. She was the most beautiful person, she had every seen. So beautiful, that she simply wanted to stay here, right there, and stare, at true and utter beauty forever. And then the most beautiful girl spoke, a voice so velvety, so smooth, so soft, that it truly was music of her ears.

"I'm simply but a wanderer" Suddenly there was no tears, no pain on her body, no sadness. Only a numbing warmth, washed over her body. She clenched tighter on the cloak, feeling like she had to, no, needed to know her name.

"Your name, please" She tried again. Another angelic pause, another pause that felt like there was no oxygen, it was as though, if she didn't speak, there would be no oxygen. It was as if, as if she was life itself.

"Daisy" A painful pause "my name is Daisy" And with that, she left, the grip on her cloak loosened and she closed the door behind, and the girl fell, onto the bed, unconscious.

 **Hope you liked that.**

 **Comment and give me some feedback, why not ? :)**


	2. The Reveal

**Thank you for the comment** ** _yaoiiscool_** **it's one in the morning and I have work tomorrow but I wanted to add a new chapter for you guys.**

 **so please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that involves inside the naruto world, anime or manga.**

"There's a festival going on in this little village tonight" Tobi, Pain and Konan were in one of those meetings of theirs, in the shadows. Both Pain and Konan turned to him, rather surprised. A _festival?_ Why did that matter, what does that have to do with their plans, goals, dreams. As if reading their mind, Tobi spoke again. "There has been rumors going around, about a ninja with the art of manipulating sound. I want to see this first hand, perhaps" he paused, "she would be of some use. I want everyone to attend, and, to blend in." His steps has he walked away clapped lightly against the cold stone floor of the liar, til he disappeared deep into the cavern.

...

The village was lit, music was played, and lanterns were hung around, the smell of street food of all sorts blended together in the night starless night. There were performers, music and games with prizes. Families and couples went groups together. Some were wearing kimono's, others just had regular clothing. The fireflies fluttering around not too far from the village by the river the light piercing the beautiful dark night.

"It's so nice isn't it?" Daisy turned only slightly to the voice that was close by. Her coned hat was still on, the dark attired was till worn, while color bloomed around her. The person who spoke was wearing an orange swirling mask, starting from his right eye. This wasn't strange for Daisy, he wasn't the only one wearing masks, kids, and even parents would buy them and wear them. His voice however was that of young person, childish even. Daisy merely nodded, and moved into the crowd of people, away from person. She didn't like his vibe, the vibrations around him was strange to her. Almost unstable.

"Who'd like to give it a go on karaoke? Ey? Come on don't be shy guys, how about a girl, HMM?" The host for the karaoke was on a stage, trying to invite people to play. "You!" He pointed at Daisy. "That's an Erhu on your back, isn't it? You must love music, how about it?" All eyes were on her, looking her up and down. From the hidden face, to the dark attire. Compared to the whole festival, which was bright and colorful, she was like a black hole. Daisy shook her head, but people only kept encouraging it, eventually she gave in and went up on the stage. They applauded, as she scrolled through the music list. She picked one, and grabbed the microphone. She could see a lot of the festival from here. The part where she was suppose to sing came up, and her delicate lips parted, and she began to sing. People who were talking, stopped, the people who weren't looking looked. Her voice grabbed many.

"Is that the girl?" A group of men were gathered together, all wearing yukata's, the man who asked was Kisame Hoshigaki, with a wide toothy smile on his face.

"It seems so" The former leaf village ninja answered back.

...

The song ended, and so did her performance, she bowed to the crowd in thanks as they clapped and cheered. Daisy hopped off the stage, getting a little nudges here and there as she went through the crowd, people complimenting her. She managed to me left alone to see on the dock, away from the festival, her legs hung over the edge almost touching the river. She closed her eyes and took it all in. The sound of music was in the background now, along with the people, and smell, the lights. A click behind her made her turn to see who it was. It was a lady, in a black kimono, her lips were rosy, and she had orange eyes. Her hair was a pale blue, and her nails were painted red, that matched with the splashes of red and white flowers on her kimono. She looked beautiful, the light of the festival behind her made her look angelic even.

"You sung beautifully" The lady complimented. Not to far from them at the start of the dock hung around men, chit chatting, all of different looks and bodies. There was an unsteady vibe coming from them all, a unstable one just like that man earlier. When the lady smiled, Daisy looked back at the woman with the blue hair, and merely nodded in thanks. She kept her head low.

"Are they with you?" Daisy turned back to look at the river as she asked. Hearing someone yelling at the other among the men. The lady gave a little giggle.

"Yes, they're quite silly"

"Friends?"

"More like acquaintances" Daisy stood up, feeling sick now from the feeling of these people.

"Excuse me" Daisy walked pass the lady, she felt belittled by this woman. She turned instead of walking straight to the men with the lady, she took a glance of them. They were odd, one had piercings with weird eyes, another looked like a shark, one had a half mask on even with strange eye colors. there was three others that looked the most normal, and that's saying something. Just as they were going out of her sight, they were suddenly all around her. Daisy stiffened and bent her knees a bit. The piercing man took a step forward.

"Come with us, or we'll take you by force"

"Who are you?" Daisy dared to ask. This man was harsh, stern, if a look could kill, this man would be the reason why. The next to him took a step and spoke.

"We're an organization with a dream, to bring peace, we've heard about you, and we'd like to put you to some use" She explained. Daisy stared at the ground.

"Come with us, or we'll take you by force" She repeated out loud. "Doesn't sound peaceful" A man laughed obnoxiously and was smacked for it. She didn't really have a choice, she was outnumbered, and the feel, the feel of these people aren't natural. "Take me where you need me to go" She declared at last.

"I'm Konan" The woman spoke, and gestured to follow her, they all seemed to line in groups of two, and all followed the man with the orange hair. "Welcome to the Akatsuki" They left the village, the noise fading further and further away, crickets sung all around them as they stepped into a forest. The moonlight would shine through the openings in the tall green trees, lighting the way for them. One by one Konan introduced everyone to Daisy, starting with the Leader, the orange haired man. Lastly she asked Daisy for her name.

"Daisy, like the flower" She answered.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen" Daisy answered. It was best to play along, to answer, to listen, and observe. She felt that these people are strong, any wrong move, and she'd be done for. She felt it.

"Why don't you take your hate off so we could get a better look at ..."

"Don't-" It was too late, the hat fell off Daisy's head, and it fell off, making a clank sound when it hit the ground, the moon was brightening the opening in the forest clearly, they all could get a good look at her, they went quiet and stared. Pain, the leader turned to see why they all stopped moving, and only to stare along with them.

She was utter beauty. A diamond, a delicacy. Her raven hair had a hit of red when the light shined on it, it looked soft, and smooth, curtaining her beautiful delicate heart shaped face. Her rosy lips were parted cutely, and her piercing lavender eyes glowed in the moonlight, sparkling like stars that was missing tonight. Her lashes were long and dark, defining her big eyes. Her cheeks were rosy, as if blushing slightly at the cold air, and her skin was pale and flawless. Her little bub nose was a bit red at the tip, giving her a cute little touch to her look.

Konan gaped, her eyes wide, frozen in motion. Daisy reached for the hat and placed it on her head again. Looking down, somewhat regretfully, and disappointed. She had come to the festival today in hopes to find a mask, but distractions after along left her empty handed. Once the hat was back on, they all were back to reality, as if a trans was broken.

"Holy shit she's hot!" Hidan, the slick back haired man spoke first. Daisy felt suddenly exposed, and uncomfortable in a group of men, who seemed twice her size.

"Hidan, not a word" Konan took a hold of Daisy's wrist and walked up to Pain's pace, and continued pass taking the lead.

The rest of the way to the liar was silent, except for mere unheard whispers here and there. They were all dismissed by the leader, they all separated in groups giving glances here and there to the new member. They explained the rooming and the groupings in the organization, and how she, Daisy would be staying in Konan's room in the meantime, till further explaining. Konan felt like a child again, for long has she wanted a little sister, or simply another girl in the group, to do all the things she wanted. Like pillow fights, and girl talk. Of course, she never showed this side of her to Pain, but at this moment, it was hard to contain herself. Finally they were dismissed by the leader, and Konan hurriedly took her to their new room, immediately taking her hat off again and flickering the lights on.

Konan held Daisy's hat to her chest, as if to say not to wear it yet. She once again stared at her, and felt weird inside.

"Don't feel self conscious" Daisy finally spoke, and for some reason, she sounded so much more beautiful and sweet than when she had her hat on. Konan had a feel of relief, something lift off her chest, as if she had all her dreams come true and she couldn't be any happier. Daisy turned away, her long hair were tied messily, and Konan had the urge to unravel it. So she did, and it opened, so gracefully and perfectly, and fell all the way to her low back. Daisy snatched the hat back and put it on. "Konan" When Konan heard her name she wanted to melt.

"Will I ever get used to this?" Konan asked, feeling a little less lightheaded.

"Yes, you learn to tolerate it, control it, but it never goes away" silence

"Were you born with it?" Konan eventually asked.

"What, my face? Yes" There was already another bed in the room, on the far wall with a night stand next to it and a closet on her side. There was another door, which she assumed was the bathroom. Daisy placed her instrument down next to the bed, and climbed in. She turned away and took her hat off, so Konan couldn't see her face, and laid down facing the wall. Konan eventually did the same in her bed, only Daisy knew she was looking at her. "Good night" Daisy spoke quietly and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Daisy"

 **No this isn't girl with another girl, I just had to start the bonding between the two.**

 **Tell me what you think?**

 **Any ideas? Suggestions even? I might have a pairing or Daisy X the akatsuki's (all of them or one, or maybe a few). Tell me what you think?**

 **Bye.**


	3. The Discovery

**Sorry for the long wait guys..but here it is.**

 **I don't own Naruto and anyone/anything in it.**

The next morning Konan woke before Daisy, for a moment she thought it was all a dream, the festival, the music, the girl with lavender hypnotic eyes. But as she sat up and turned to let her legs down the side of the bed facing the extra body in the room. She confirmed herself that it was all real. Daisy's back was still facing her, and Konan couldn't help but feel somewhat disappointed. Everything about Daisy was unusual, from how she spoke to how she moved, even when she spoke she doesn't always look at you, not directly. Konan looked down at herself, her bare feet felt the cold stone floor, her combat boots were to the side of her bed, and her cloak was hanging behind the door. Daisy had said last night that as time went on the people around her would grow used to...well her face. A part of Konan felt relieved when she learned this and yet another part was worried. In all her years since she was young the only joy and happiness she had felt was the times she spent Jiraya Sensei, even though it was temporary those short months were fun. She had forgotten what it was like to be somewhat normal, to simply take the world as it is, to enjoy as much of it as possible without the worry, the fear, without the crazy dreams, but something more simple and normal, like living a normal life having a family and friends. When she saw Daisy she felt all that again, and remembered it too, and honestly, she liked it.

She missed it, and she didn't want to lose it. She hoped that with time, that perhaps she gains more control, but not completely lose the feeling, it was almost freeing.

An escape.

The sound of bed sheets moving broke Konan's train of thoughts, and looked up at the moving body, hoping she would grab a glance of her, but by the time her eyes met up with Daisy's body, she had already put her hat on. Konan placed a note in her head to break that hat one night.

"Good morning" There it was, absolute harmony, her voice was peace to her ears. She slid out of the bed and Konan noticed that she wasn't wearing her dress, that it too was hung up behind the door, she merely had a tank and shorts on. Her body was flawless like her face, her movements, simply stepping away from the bed was so graceful, and elegant. Konan took a deep breath.

"Good morning" Konan replied and started to wear her boots before meeting up with Daisy at the door to wear her cloak. Daisy had decided to leave her instrument in the room. To Konan's surprise Daisy didn't ask where she was, why she was here and the basic questions when someone takes you, not even who they were. Heck, she wasn't even fazed by Diedara's mouth-hands, or Kisame's looks or Zetsu. "Leader wanted all of us to group this morning, we would like you to join our group, but we have to first test your skills" Daisy to Konan's disappointed simply nodded. "Follow me"

The caravan is somewhat like a maze Konan explained to her, and warned her not to wander off because their are dangerous things living around. They reached a large room with light shining from above, it seems they were the last to show up.

"Now that we're all here" Pain began, and Daisy made a frown, they weren't all there, they were missing someone, but she didn't speak up, and as soon as the frown came, it was gone. "We will begin the the battle, Daisy you will be fighting Hidan, this battle will determine if you're worthy."

"Fuck yeah!" Daisy's head slightly tilted in the direction of the man named Hidan. Without any warning Pain told them to begin, and quickly Hidan drew his scythe and attacked. Daisy waited till he was the closest to her before, ducking and swiftly moving behind him, he frowned and swung around him, only for her to leap above him and behind again.

She kept dodging, jumping ducking, and the way she did, was with adding a twirl or spin, she looked like she was dancing. Her hat still on her head as she did another spin. Konan knew that she wasn't the only one wanting it, and waiting for it, waiting for Daisy's hat to fall off, and stare at her holy face again.

"Hold still!" Hidan only grew frustrated and kept charging.

"She's not attacking him" A red head spoke up. "How boring"

"I find it interesting, she's toying with him" the mist ninja gave his input. She merely danced around him for hours, untouched. Meanwhile they all noticed the settle music playing around. It was gentle and quiet but it was slowly building up. Finally she placed a large distance between them, and Hidan kept glaring, annoyed and frustrated, how could he not have touched her by now, he was panting yet she kept playing around. Her was an S ranked criminal and she was a mere girl, he had killed many in the name of Jashin sama, yet she seemed so innocent, and pure, he was a man and she was a little girl. These thoughts kept playing around in his head.

Her hands moved, slowly, around, her palms out, flat. Music was coming, the music was playing, and it started out hard, and fast, she kicked her foot up in the air at the wind, and before it returned completely down, she was already moving towards him just as fast as the music. It wasn't just running to him, she was dancing to the music, making jerks, jumps, spins and kicks here and there where it was called for.

"Here it comes" Kakuzu mumbled. She was so fast, and moving everywhere that he didn't know where she was going to strike, and he was hit right in his chest before he could even see her, he flew back hit the wall hard and fell down, her first strict after hours. The music was settle now, and she circled him.

"Don't fucking mock me!" He swung his scythe and she jumped back just in time, he swung again and again, and finally he managed to cut her cheek. His grin grew from ear to ear, along with the cut, the rope on her hat was also cut, letting it hit the floor with the sound of bells. And he froze at her beauty again. Completely forgetting that he could now kill her, that he could just lick the blood from his scythe, and it'd be all over. His hands dropped the scythe unknowingly. The music stopped, she wasn't looking at him directly and spoke.

"Do you wish to surrender?" He nodded, completely fixed on her face, she looked heavenly. She turned and grabbed her hat that had rolled away and placed it back on her head. Blood slid from her cheek down to her chin and off, once her face was hidden he was back to normal.

"Wait, no way did I surrender to a girl!"

"You so did, un" The blonde threw back at him.

"Shut up you're a girl yourself!" Deidara was gonna start something but one look from Pain make him stop.

"Welcome, you're officially an Akatsuki, you will be going on a scouting mission tomorrow with Konan, she will show you the ropes, Kakuzu run some tests in the mean time and patch her up, everyone else back to your normal duties. Dismissed" and he disappeared.

Konan had so much to ask her, once again she felt like a kid, she was so excited to have another girl, she couldn't wait to get out of everyone's sight and be alone with Daisy again. Daisy waited for Kakuzu to walk up to her, Konan quickly joined.

"Ill come too" Kakuzu only shrugged as he led the way to the infirmary.

"Daisy, how do you use music?" Konan asked along the way. "Can you do other sounds?" the clicking of steps echoed in her silence. Kakuzu, though normally didn't care for things, was actually interested to hear her answer.

"It's something I've always was able to do, I don't remember when I never was able." Kakuzu opened the door to the white medical room before Konan could ask more questions. He ran a series of tests, including blood testing. The last test was a quick physical.

"Do not check on my eyes" Daisy finally spoke. "They're sensitive with light" Out of all the members, or even people Daisy had encountered, Kakuzu was so far the most who's shown composure in the presence of her face. No gaping or drooling, no staring, he didn't look at her much, or avoided to at least, but he was controlling rather well.

She liked that.

Kakuzu didn't question her or protest at her request, nor did Konan, she was too dazed at her beauty.

"Ne, Konan" Konan snapped out of staring and tired hard to listen without getting distracted by her face, "Who's the person down this hall?" Konan's eyes widen in shook.

"What does she mean Konan, there's no one there?" Kakuzu was at the table next to the bed Daisy sat on, doing some testing with the blood he's taken from Daisy.

"Nothing! She must have had a long day" Konan tried. Kakuzu stared at Daisy, she was once again in her undergarments, lying in bed, staring at what looked like her hand, her hair covered most of her face as it hung down open, scattered around her. Despite Konan stating that, Daisy didn't speak back on what she said, she didn't deny it, nor did she agree to it.

"I'll let you rest" Konan, though hard it was to leave Daisy decided it's best for Pain to know this piece of information. She took her leave. Kakuzu eyeballs followed Konan to the door before returning it to Daisy, he suspected something the moment he saw Daisy's eyes in the forest, and now he knew something no one else does about Daisy. He didn't need to check her eyes to know it, it was just to confirm it. He personally didn't care if anyone else knew, but it seemed to Daisy it wasn't important enough to inform the other members about her situation either. So Kakuzu dismissed mentioning it to the others as well. If she didn't care or wanted to share it, he wasn't going to. After-all, it's her condition not his.

"You know, don't you?" After a rather long silence she spoke.

"Yeah" Her head tilted towards him, a soft smiling on her lips. He knew that...

 _Daisy is blind..._

 **Sorry for the long wait i Hope you liked this, sorry that it's short, please review, give me your thoughts, opinion, suggestions.**


	4. A Flash From the Past

**Hello again guys, before i get a busy working week next week thought I'd post a chapter while i still can, please do review anything, even just one word would be kind enough to let me know someone IS reading and enjoying strong WARNING: there is implied rape here, and somewhat of a rape see but not in details. READ AT YOUR OWN strong lastly I do not own naruto and anyone anything in it.**

* * *

Kakuzu continued on the test results while she slept in the bed next to him. He didn't realize it was so late already. The clock in the room ticked on loudly in the silence that was like death. She moved time to time in her sleep, but not much, once in awhile he'd glance at her, then back to the data he's calculated from her. It seems she was a bit malnourished and underweight. They're gonna need to fatten her up a bit or she'll start being a heavy weight to carry. He wasn't sure why the leader wanted her, they had a good duo teams going on, hell, even Zetsu wasn't alone, not really. It wasn't like he was happy with his partner, but it's not like he can kill him so in a way he was perfect, for the needs that he needed. However he had almost forgotten Daisy mentioned another person. Down this very hall too. Kakuzu stared at the door. Daisy wasn't the kind of girl who seemed to speak unnecessary things, she speaks when spoken to, she does what she's told. So it didn't make sense for her to make up something like that. If it was true then why haven't the members met him? And if it wasn't true, was there something wrong with Daisy that Kakuzu didn't catch on his scanners?

He turned his head back at the data in front of him, the lamp one the table being the only light source. Kakuzu couldn't help but turn to look at her again when she turned, of all his long years alive he hadn't seen a beauty such as this. Despite her lack of bodily needs she still seemed to glow. He stood up and hovered by her bedside. He paused, his mask was off for the night, his cloak hung behind his chair. His hair curtained his face. His face contorted as though he was fighting something in him, and lost when the bed sunk lower as he started to climb on top of her, his hands on either side of.

 _"You stole my boyfriend didn't you?! You bitch!" Little Daisy didn't speak, her head was down, her face expressionless. The girl that was speaking to her was from the orphanage. At least she was before she got adopted not too many weeks ago. This behavior from girls was normal in Daisy's eyes. It's happened so often that it had to be. Since the day she was placed in the orphanage the boys were always odd around her. Either they were super nice or complete perverts. The girls would always be super nice till they got used to it a little and began to hate her. Though they could never deny how beautiful she really was. "You really are a slut, fucking whore! You're ugly too" the girls hand rose and came down hard on Daisy's left cheek, so hard it knocked her off her feet. "Should have ruined your face a long time ago. "actually Ill ruin that body of yours so no matter how beautiful you are, as soon as any man sees your body, they'll forget that face" More girls showed up to kick her, throw dirt on her and trash. Daisy coughed up blood, and felt a few ribs crack._

 _"You think you're so much better than us huh?! Never show that face you bitch" another girl said.  
_

 _"I was never your friend"_

 _"No one wants to be your friend." Daisy heard more footsteps coming, they were heavier than the girls earlier. The girls had tied her up and placed a paper bag over her head. "she's all yours boy" Daisy stiffened. Suddenly rough large hands started ripping at her clothes and she heard panting and laughs around. There was four no five guys, and without warning they ripped her from all holes, they cut her deep, making sure it left a mark and left her bloody body in the alley_

 _"Serves you right" said the first girl, and they all laughed away._

Kakuzu stayed there for awhile, just taking her beauty in before slowly lowering himself to her. Her lips were plump, rosy and cute, they looked so kissable. They looked like they were begging for attention. He slowly pushed his lips against hers and almost instantly her eyes opened and widened. Her hands went up and pushed at his chest softly. And he was saddened how soon he had to pull away. Even though she couldn't see, he nevertheless sat up and turned away. She pull herself up and said nothing. Kakuzu noticed the sweat on her neck and looked away again.

"Bad dream?" he tried. She shook her head.

"Bad memory." she seemed calm about what he did, which only bothered him more. However, he was more bothered with himself. How old was he? And he lost control over a girl? Not even a woman but a girl. Even though he was a criminal, a killer, a cheat, but he was no pedophile, even though she is of age, compared to him she was a baby. The silence was heavy and awkward, Kakuzu felt it was best if he left. He had finished the last bit of the testing needed, and he didn't want to be tempted again. Even though her lips were so soft and. He stood up and told her he was done for the night, she heard him wearing a piece of clothing before the door opened and closed. She merely nodded at his decision and stayed up. She reached to where her hat would be and picked it up. She held it and ran her hands through it. She felt all the weaves, and every bit the stook out. It was an old hat she had found, but it's grown important to her. Her past still haunts her to this day. Despite the flashback she couldn't help but think of Konan, and everyone else. She didn't think they hated her, not even the man named Hidan, but she did wonder if they will be like everyone else in her life, especially Konan. Though she did not know them, she wondered for the time being if she was allowed to enjoy it while it lasted, and when it was time, prepare herself for the leave. She had too much on her head to go back to sleep, instead she decided to walk around. In only her under garments she decided to roam the halls. It was cold, but she had grown used to the cold by now. Bare foot and stone floors. They were all too familiar to her. As she passed some doors, she new who was inside and even where they were from just feeling the vibrations in the earth. Konan sadly wasn't in their room, she seemed to be up where the leader is. Being able to see with her feet, let her see more than an eye could, it helped her see pass walls, the whole landscape. There was rooms upon rooms and rooms, dungeons Daisy assumed. She felt that mysterious man again, he was with the leader, and Konan.

So Konan did know of him. Someone was walking down the hall, towards her, she knew these footsteps. She turned to face the person soon to approach her, it was the man she had fought. Hidan was covered in mostly blood, he was angry, and frustrated, he lost to a girl and he got into a huge fight with Kakuzu yet again.

"Hello"

"HOLY JASHIN SAMA" He jumped a bit back. "You fucking bitch scared the life out of me, I can't fucking die but still. The fuck you doing wandering around?" her side was facing him.

"Out for a walk" The smell of blood made her want to gag.

"Well you can just fucking-"

"Hidan, who are you talking.." Kakuzu was glaring behind him only to see Daisy. "You should sleep, you're malnourished, I've written out your diet for the upcoming weeks" Hidan kept swearing at Kakuzu throughout everything he said. She simply nodded, and stared at the direction of that man, who was with Pain and Konan, her eyes widened a bit and pulled both Hidan and Kakuzu into their room, and closed to door. Hidan began swearing but she shush him and leaned against the door. Kakuzu did the same, they heard footsteps, and Daisy knew it was the man. The aura the sound of his steps, everything lead back to that man with the mask at the festival.

"Why the fuck are we-" Kakuzu slapped a hand over his partners mouth till Daisy nodded at him to let him scream. And scream he did.

"That's him" Daisy spoke, Hidan was too busy yelling to follow what she was saying.

"I'll take you back to Konan's room"

"Oi KAKUZU you fucking cunt are you listening, I swear i'll sacrifice you to JASHINSAMA" Once again ignored, Daisy nodded a good bye at the screaming Jashinist and let Kakuzu take the lead to Konan's

"Good night" Before Kakuzu could reply she already disappeared into Konan's room. She could hear Konan outside getting closer, as Kakuzu left in the same direction she was approaching. Daisy quickly put her hat down and jumped into her bed and pretended to be asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **That's all for now, sorry for any errors in grammar , please do review I'd love to hear what you've got to say.**


End file.
